Manual de una chica imperfecta
by Charlotte Flament
Summary: —No soy como las demás chicas —No me importa, eres perfecta para mi.
1. Chapter 1

**Manual de una chica imperfecta.**

—Diablos donde están mis notas—caminó hasta el librero de su habitación.

—Genial—pensó, —no estaban.

— ¡Ethan! ¡Ethan! , ven ahora mismo — estaba a punto de la histeria.

Se escucharon unas fuertes pisadas por las escaleras…

—Dime hermanita. ¿Necesita ayudas en algo?

—Primero no te hagas el tonto sabes por qué te llamé y segundo ¿Dónde dejaste mis notas? Las necesito para el jueves. —La muchacha caminaba de un lado al otro por su habitación.

—Eh… notas, tus notas. No sé donde están, tal vez las dejaste por la sala.

—No Ethan, yo las deje aquí —señaló el librero —Y las quiero ahora. O le diré a mamá que entraste a mi habitación otra vez

El pequeño se sintió intimidado escuchando aquellas palabras de su hermana. Su madre lo castigaría y dejaría sin el postre por un mes. Como lo había prometido la última vez.

—Si te ayudo a buscarlas, prométeme que no le dirás a mamá nada de esto ¿sí? —Junto sus manos y se arrodillo.

—No es necesario que hagas un espectáculo, levántate y ayúdame.

Esos eran los hermanos Swan, Todos los días era una historia diferente. Bella una chica de 16 años, creadora de una banda de rock que tocaba los fines de semana en una pub, cerca bosque. Amante de la lectura y del dibujo. Y Ethan un pequeño de nueve años, que convierte el mundo de los Swan en un huracán con sus travesura. Dueño de una Xbox One.

A pesar de discutir cada hora estos muchachos se querían. Su mundo no sería el mismo sin el uno del otro…

—Las encontré —Salto el pequeño en la cama de su hermana

— ¡Al fin! — sonrió y las tomo — Ahora sí, ándate de aquí.

— ¿Gracias no?—Alzo su pequeña ceja —que formas de tratar a tu hermano pequeño, que sigue tus pasos, eres mi ejem…

— ¡Cállate!—Atrapó la sudadera de su hermano, lo arrastro por la puerta y la cerro.

— ¡Amargada! —chillo el pequeño

La muchacha agarro su guitarra y comenzó con los acordes de su canción. Tarareándola poco a poco.

**ooh oh ooh, oh oh oh ooh**

**ooh oh ooh, oh oh oh ooh**

**It's a funny way, to make ends meet,**

**when the lights are out on every street,**

**It feels alright, but never complete.**

El sonido de su celular la desconcentro y maldijo por lo bajo.

Amanda 3 llamadas perdidas…

—Bella te estuve llamando hace horas y no contestas el puto celular. —Su voz sonaba algo enojada.

—Lo sé y perdón. Estaba ordenando mi habitación y no me fije en el celular —Si supiera que fue Ethan

— ¿Recuerdas la salida en la noche?— Ahora sonaba emocionada.

—Qué actitud la tuya. Primero me gritas ahora me hablas con dulzura. ¿Qué va a pasar en la noche? ¿Me estas ocultando algo?

—No, tú estás loca. Hoy estará un chico que graba CD en su casa, tiene todo los instrumentos necesarios, hasta una sala para grabaciones. Todo. —Se escuchó un pequeño grito.

—Como sabes todo eso, hoy no tocamos en la pub tonta —Soltó un par de carcajadas.

—Mira que esta tonta habló con Marcus para que nos deje hablar con él, a solas.

—He dicho que te amo.

— ¡Cállate perra! , ponte algo y te quiero en mi casa ahora mismo.

—Eso no será posible mi mamá regresa a las 5 con papá y no puedo dejar al demonio solo, recuerda el puede iniciar la tercera guerra mundial, —Se limpió una lagrima imaginaria.

—Entonces, Nos vemos en la pub.

—Echo. —Cortó la llamada y se escucho un estruendo en el patio.

— ¿Ethan qué hiciste ahora?—grito mientras corría por las escaleras.

Camino hasta el patio y encontró a su hermano sentado observando dos masetas del balcón de su madre, rotas.

— ¡Ethan! ¿Pero cómo demonios hiciste eso? —Se rascó la cabeza buscando un poco de tranquilidad.

—Bueno, estaba jugando cuando la maseta se tiró al patio sola. —El niño hacia señales con las manos.

—Si claro ella le pidió perdón al piso. —Trae dos bolsas de basura ahora.

El niño corrió y Bella observo los daños. Tierra por todo el césped, pedazos de la maseta por la piscina.

— ¿Mamá me va a matar? —Se mordía las uñas. —Su madre era amante de las plantas.

— Si nos salvamos de esta te prometo que no entraré a tu habitación nunca.

—Podrías dejar de hacer tonterías y te regalo una casa con juguetes. —Gruño mientras tomaba los pedazos de las masetas.

—Ve por esos —Señalo la piscina. —Y con cuidado,

Ethan siguió las ordenes de su hermana, se sumergió en la piscina y tomo los restos. Los dejo en la orilla y se quedo un rato nadando.

—Ya sal de ahí, pescaras un resfriado. —Hablo algo enojada mientras amarraba la funda. —Debo salir en un rato y quiero tomar una ducha en paz, ahora si me disculpas quiero tu ropa, y te pones la pijama.

—Necesitas un novio hermana… —susurro

—Te escuché. —Lo gritó mientras entraba a la casa.

Media hora después el pequeño veía una película en el sofá y tomaba chocolate caliente.

—Ya era hora que mis padres regresen. —Bella se comía las uñas, solo lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

—Tienes una muy mala costumbre de comerte las uñas hermana.

—Y tu tienes una mala costumbre de meterte donde no te llaman

Ethan le sacó la lengua y fijo su atención en la televisión

La puerta se abrió veinte minutos después, y Bella corrió a los brazos de su madre.

—Mami hoy voy a salir, regreso a las diez. Me cuidaré. —Le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y saludó a su padre con un gesto.

Los padres de Isabella eran dueños de una academia y agencia de modelos importante del país. Renné y Charlie los mejores padres, que todos quisieran tener, pero muy estrictos con la educación.

Bella caminó hasta el pub, le quedaba cerca y no tenía problemas. El pub se llamaba Moonshine era grande. Las puertas eran de roble y las ventanas tenían unas cortinas verdes cerca de unas lámparas. El escenario estaba en el centro. Desde ahí tenía una buena vista al público. Lo que le encantaba a Bella era la audiencia.

Al entrar vio mucha gente en el sitio los jueves eran especiales, bandas nuevas llegaban al lugar a probar suerte. En realidad contenían mucho potencial para ser iniciados.

Marcus era el señor del buen oído, su lema era: "No importa si tocas bien, tu espíritu me conectará y sabré si tienes potencial". En los años 80´ él fue el guitarrista principal de una banda, su padre no estaba de acuerdo con esto y se vio obligado a dejarlo. Ahora el busca chicos con talento que le recuerden sus años dorados.

Caminé al estacionamiento y encontré a mi amiga hablando con un chico que no conocía. Así ella es una perra.

Amanda Styfree más conocida como Miss besos, la conocí en 3 de primaria mientras me tropecé contra la puerta del salón de danza, ella me ayudó con mi inesperado sangrado.

Hasta esa edad todo fue normal pero llego la adolescencia y sus hormonas la hicieron cambiar. Ahora cuatro chicos en un mes, salidas. Ella es una gran perra pero es mi amiga, la única que me sigue la corriente en cada paso que doy. Sin ella no habría banda. Tiene un gran talento para cantar y con los chicos.

Caminé y la agarre del su brazo y bese su mejilla.

—Oye! Estaba con mi nueva conquista —frunció su ceño.

—Me llamaste por qué hablaríamos con aquel chico, no quiero ver tus espectáculos. —sonrió y alzo su ceja derecha.

—Eres una amargada Bella, debo conseguirte un chico ahora. —Protesto la rubia.

—Callaté Amanda y camina.

Las chicas enfurecida una con la otra se dirigieron hasta la entrada al pub. Había poca gente pero era muy temprano para llenarse.

Divisaron a Marcus en el bar y corrieron como dos niñas pequeñas al encontrar dulces.

—Ya vino —Ella está loca Marcus pero esta es una buena oportunidad —Yo quiero ver al chico —Interesada.

—¡Silencio las dos! —Tomo dos asientos y las invito a tomarlos.

—Primero, el chico aun no viene y dejarían de discutir por un momento. Ustedes me estresan niñas.

—No somos unas niñas —Protestaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, sí lo son. Eso lo demuestra. Tengo que atender unas cosas y por favor no me alboroten en negocio. —Junto sus manos en modo de suplica y le dio un beso en la frente a las "niñas"

Marcus las conocía desde los 10 años cuando él era profesor de arte en su primaria , el renuncio al no sentirse cómodo ni feliz, realizando ese puesto. Pero no se arrepiente de haber conocido a Bella y Amanda. Desde un principio les vio un talento impresionante que poseían pero desconocían el poder de él. Fue así que él les dio clases de música aparte y ahora son , dos chica de 16 años con un talento enorme.

A medida que pasaban los minutos, las personas llenaban el lugar y ya se podían escuchar los primeros acordes de la banda de visita. Bella se mordía las uñas de los nervios mientras Amanda observaba ansiosa su celular.

—¿Como que ya es hora de que el chico este por aquí? —pregunto Bella con un dejó de desconfianza.

—Lo sé, apenas son las nueve, la noche es joven querida amiga mía. —Cruzo uno de sus brazos por el hombro de Bella.

—Y si no viene, que vamos a hacer, yo quiero que nos ayude. Si grabamos un CD tal vez tenemos la oportunidad de ir a una discográfica a que lo revisen.

—Lo sé, ese el plan.

El sonido de las personas llenaba el pub.

Un chico alto con un peculiar modo de vestir apareció en frente de las chicas. Bella le había llamado la intención ese curioso dato.

El muchacho se acerco hasta Marcus que tomaba una cerveza cerca del bar.

Fue ahí donde las chicas saltaron y fueron atrás de él.

Marcus se dio cuenta de lo tan obvias de las chicas y se llevo al muchacho a su oficina.

—¡Joder! Puto Marcus. —Dio una patada en el suelo

—Tranquila Bella, ellos saldrán y hablaremos, el me prometió algo y lo cumplirá.

Así pasaron treinta minutos y nadie se asomaba por la puerta.

La risa de Marcus se escuchó por el pasillo, y las chicas corrieron a la puerta.

—Hola nosotras somos Bella e Amanda. Y tenemos una banda queremos que nos ayudes, sabemos que eres un profesional, pero que apenas empiezas.

El muchacho tenía una sonrisa nerviosa. Ellas intimidaban pero más la rubia.

Bella tomó el control y aparto a Amanda de la puerta.

—Perdoné a mi amiga, yo soy Bella. Queríamos pedirle si nos dejaría hablar con usted a solas por unos minutos.

—No se molesten, Marcus ya me habló de ustedes y si acepto ayudarles con la grabación. Me ha mostrado un video y tienen un gran talento. —Lo dijo con completo optimismo.

Bella se sonrojo

— ¿Marcus, por qué? Somos unas chicas grandes podemos resolver y conseguir nuestras cosas, no era necesaria tu ayuda.

—¿Maduras? Tal vez hables de Bella, conozco como eres, no quería que Erick salga espantado por tu gran habladuría.

Amanda le sacó la lengua en señal de insulto.

_Muy madura su actitud_

Como sea, pero ya tenemos sus palabra. Enserio muchas gracias por esto. —Tendió la mano a Erick.

Aquí está mi tarjeta con mis datos, las espero el sábado en esa dirección —señaló el papel. —Al medio día si es posible. —Un gusto niñas, hasta pronto Marcus.

—Nos dijo niñas—Amanda frunció el ceño.

Olvídalo ya Amanda, y acéptalo a veces lo eres —soltó una carcajada.

Los días pasaron y lo más esperado para Bella, llegó.

—Bella, podrías dejar de dar vueltas, me mareas hija.—Se quejaba su madre.

—No puedo mamá, y si sale algo mal y Erick se enoja. —Se acostó en el mueble y tiró un almohadón en su cara.

—No seas pesimista, todo saldrá bien. —Renné abrazo a su hija y beso su frente.

—Gracias mami por apoyarme.

—Soy tu madre Bella siempre lo voy a hacer.

_shine like a diamond_

Bella corrió a la sala, para atender su celular. Casi cae por culpa de la patineta de Ethan.

—¡Pequeño demonio ven a recoger tu juguete!

—Amanda ya estas lista. —comenzó a dar vueltas.

—Estoy cerca de tu casa, agarra tu bici y nos vamos al paraíso.

—¿Estas drogada acaso?

—Perra…

—Te espero en el patio.

Colgó y agarro su guitarra.

Se despidió de su madre y salió al patio por su bici, al rato Amanda la alcanzaba, la casa del chico quedaba en las afueras de la ciudad, pero ellas odian andar en carro.

Debajo del puente se podía observar una casa anaranjada con grafitis, dejaron sus bicicletas en la verja y entraron en una puerta negra. Según las indicaciones de Erick el lugar se encontraba debajo de la casa, para darle un sonido más profundo a los instrumentos.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo iluminado, y llegaron a una puerta gris. La abrieron encontraron una enorme oficina con una chica en una computadora y a Erick dentro de una cabina.

_Genial _

—Hola chicas, pensé que vendrían más tarde — miró su reloj.

—Esta es tu oficina? —Preguntó Bella

—Lo es. Y ella es mi novia y secretaria

—Me llamo Cat, mucho gusto —la chica salió de su silla y las abrazo como saludo.

—Bueno ahora si al grano, ¿Donde están los demás chicos?

—Ellos llegarían en unos cinco minutos no te preocupes.

Bella dejó su guitarra junto al mueble para esperar a Thomas el baterista.

Paso una hora. Dos…

—Ya era hora que Thomas venga. ¿Se abra perdido?

—Imposible, le dimos la dirección.

Su celular no contesta chicas, murmuró Cat.

—Chicas, tal vez deberíamos posponer esto para otro día. Su amigo no llega y tenemos más cosas por cumplir.

—No —Gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

—Esperemos solo quince minutos más por favor Erick esto no es cosa de nosotras.

—Lo sé.

El reloj marco las dos y media y ya había pasado el limite.

El celular de Amanda sonó.

—Puto Thomas ¿Diablos dónde estabas? — ¿QUÉ? —Me estas jodiendo. —OK, adiós.

Amanda se sentó en el mueble y tomo la guitarra de Bella.

—Es hora de irnos Bella, esto no está bien.

— ¿Que paso? — Bella tomo las manos de su amiga.

—Thomas, se va de la cuidad la próxima semana

— ¡QUÉ! Pero ¿Por qué no vino?

—Su padre lo obligo a quedarse en el almuerzo para contarle esto.

—Pero podemos volver ¿verdad Erick? —alzo la mirada triste hacia el chico.

—Claro ustedes son bienvenidas cuando quieran. —Sonrio

—Pero eso no va a pasar, de que sirve que grabemos el CD si, Thomas se va del estado.

—Lo tendríamos por cualquier emergencia.

—No —Esto ya no será lo mismo sin él. —Erick gracias por darnos el tiempo. —Tomó su mano y la apretó.

—Igual Erick. Gracias.

—Adiós Cat fue lindo conocerte.

—No pierdan la esperanza tal vez consigan un remplazo. —Lo dijo con un poco de optimismo.

—Sin nuestro amigo ya nada será lo mismo, debemos ir a verlo. Adiós.

Las chicas cruzaron la puerta. Bella miraba la cara de dolor que tenia Amanda. Thomas era una persona importante para las dos y el ahora se marcharía. De la nada la noticia frustro sus sueños.

Thomas Carter, el mejor amigo que todos deseamos. Bella y Amanda lo conocieron en la feria de la ciudad hace 7 años. El es Canadiense y su padre es Francés. Llegaron a la ciudad por el cambio de trabajo. Dio la gran idea de hacer una banda y desde ahí son inseparables.

—Amanda espera, no llores. —Tomo el brazo de su amiga y la abrazo.

—No quiero que se vaya. —murmuro bajito.

—Yo tampoco.

—El se va a olvidar de que somos sus amigas.

—No lo va a hacer.

—Eso siento. El futuro de la banda se fue.

—Nos tenemos las dos.

—Quiero a Thomas.

—Yo también.

—No enserio quiero a Thomas —Amanda se soltó de los brazos de su amiga y se sentó en el frio suelo de la calle.

—Me gusta, no sé desde cuando, ni cómo empezó todo. Tampoco lo preguntes, tal vez es una tontería, algo pasajero, lo deje pasar por que es mi amigo. Y dañarlo todo no está en mis planes. Pero ahora esto me pone mal. No quiero perderlo. Bella no lo dejes ir.

—Sabes un día se me paso por la cabeza algo entre ustedes, pero lo descarte rápido por tus locas aventuras con los chicos.

—Lo hago para olvidarlo.

—Amanda enserio estas enamorada de Thomas.

—No lo sé. —Camino en dirección de la verja y tomo su bicicleta. —Quiero verlo. Vámonos ya.

Manejaron hasta la casa de su amigo.

Era claro el sufrimiento de Amanda, lloró todo el camino y tenía su mirada triste. Bella no decía nada. Ahora eran dos noticias y no sabía cuál era peor. La partida de su amigo y el enamoramiento de su mejor amiga.

El cielo ahora era rojo pronto anochecería.

—Segura que debemos ir a verlo , se nota que has llorado y lo más seguro es que él se dé cuenta que algo no anda bien

—No se dará cuenta. No es la primera vez que lloro y ustedes no se dan cuenta. —Sonrió

Llegaron a la casa de Thomas. Entraron por el patio y encontraron a su amigo jugando con su perro.

—Thom necesito una explicación de esto.

El chico levanto la mirada y encontró a sus amigas, cruzadas de brazos.

—Hola, lo siento mucho pero lo que le dije a Amanda es verdad, me voy a Texas chicas. El próximo mes.

—Pero ¿Por qué? —Preguntó molesta

—Trasladaron la oficina de mi papá junto a su equipo no tiene otra alternativa.

—Y la banda. El CD que grabaríamos hoy. —se sentó junto a su amigo.

—Aun tenemos 31 días que podremos disfrutar y grabar lo que quieras, pero después de ese tiempo no quiero pensar ni planear nada.

Amanda seguía parada mirando el piso fijamente, nadie dijo nada por unos minutos.

—Es hora de comer algo. —Salto con alegría.

— ¡Hey! a ti te pasa algo. —Le saco la lengua

—Nada, solo que tengo mucha hambre por que esperamos mucho tiempo —Sonrió

— ¿Me das un abrazo Amanda? —extendió sus brazos

La cara de Amanda quedo totalmente aplastada por el pecho de su amigo.

Por que siento que ellos sienten lo mismo pero no son capaces de hablarlo. —pensó Bella


	2. Helado de Chocolate

Manual de una chica imperfecta.

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es de mi autoría**.

**Capítulo 2: "Helado de chocolate"**

Una pequeña luz alumbraba la habitación de Bella, tirada en el suelo junto a una manta comía perezosamente las palomitas caseras que preparó hace algunos minutos. En ratos observaba a su amiga llorando silenciosamente al ver una escena de amor, que transmitía el televisor.

—Amanda, podrías dejar de llorar.

_Silencio…_

—Si no fueras tan masoquista y no hubieras puesto esa película no estarías llorando y recordando que queda poco tiempo.

_Silencio…_

—No me hables pero sabes que es la verdad. Si le contaras todo, te evitaras miles de llantos y depresiones… te sentirías menos miserable.

Amanda agarró una almohada y se la tiró en la cara a su amiga.

—Auch! No me agredas. —Gritó molesta

—Podrías dejar de ser una perra y solo abrazarme — su mirada la mantenía fija en sus manos.

—Claro —dio un pequeño salto y le acercó a su cuerpo. —No me gusta verte así, pero las dos sabemos cuál es la solución de esto.

—Tengo miedo Bella, nunca me he sentido así. —murmuró

—Eras una perra con una chica tierna por dentro. Solo eres normal Amanda no te asustes. Eso es amor.

— ¿Amor? —se pregunto algo insegura.

—Esa sensación llegó tarde —beso el cabello de Amanda. —Solo déjate llevar.

—Hablas como si…. —saco su sonrisa macabra —Me estas ocultando algo y eso no me gusta. —frunció el ceño

—Yo no te oculto nada, es más tú nunca me dijiste lo de Thomas —La señaló con el dedo juzgándola.

—Tenía miedo eso es todo, pero ahora me hablas como una rompe corazones. —Alzó sus cejas.

—Debemos encontrar algo para que dejes de sentirte así—Y según tú cual es la solución para mi problema. —cruzó los brazos

—Decirle la verdad a Thomas y saber su respuesta a todo esto.

—Pequeña genio, ¿La respuesta que me dé puede influir para que no se mude a Canadá? —preguntó dudosa

—Eso… no lo sé.

—No quiero que él se quede por mí, las cosas están mejor así. Será mi amigo siempre y vivirá tranquilo con eso.

—Pero tu vivirás con la gran duda- alzó los brazos —Pensando cual fue su respuesta.

—Sabias que la mayoría de amigos que se enamoran terminan mal. Yo no quiero estar en ese porcentaje, las cosas están mejor así —Camino al armario y tomo una bufanda —Me voy a casa, mi madre estará preguntándose en donde estoy.

—Amanda ¿Vas a dejar todo por el miedo?

—Es lo mejor. —Beso la mejilla de su amiga y se marchó

La habitación de Bella quedo en silencio, las decisiones de sus amigos la atormentaban. No aceptaba que Thomas se marcharía a Canadá por un largo tiempo. Se concentró en mirar el final de la película. Tal vez así caería dormida. Después de unos largos minutos Bella se dejo llevar por Morfeo.

_La banda se rompió._

.

.

.

El estacionamiento del colegio estaba vacío, apenas eran las ocho y Bella tuvo que madrugar a dejar a su hermano a la práctica de soccer.

Maldecía por lo bajo a su hermano que prefirió escoger ese horario solo para que ella lo lleve los Lunes.

—Maldito Lunes, maldito Ethan —cerró la puerta de su carro.

Camino hasta el aula de Ciencias, la primera hora, era la más pesada y prefirió adelantar algunos talleres.

Más tarde comenzaron a llegar los alumnos.

Bella guardó su Ipod y espero a su amiga.

Amanda llego trepada como un koala en la espalda de Thomas.

_Hacen bonita pareja_

—Llegamos pequeña Canguro —aflojó el agarre de las piernas de Amanda.

—Los canguros no trepan en la espalda Thom, esos son los Koalas o los Monos.

—Pues ella es mi pequeña Canguro, celosa Bella —Guiño el ojo y beso la mejilla de Amanda

—Eh… no que va, después un dragón me quema — dirigió su mirada a Amanda —¿Ya tienes las cosas lista para la mudanza?

—No, falta una semana lo hago el sábado.

—Y estarás bien después de la súper fiesta, recuerda Despedida —Medio sonrió

— ¿Despedida? ¿Fiesta? ¿Me perdí de algo?

—Mientras llegamos al instituto Tanya nos aviso que el viernes dará una fiesta y aprovechó que Thom se va para organizar un despedida o como ella diría LA DES-PE-DI-DA —imitó a la rubia dando saltos en cada letra.

—Me aprovecharé que ella da su casa y llevare a mis amigos.

—Pobre Tanya. —limpio una lagrima imaginaria

—No es mi tipo.

—Rubia loca.

—Hablando de rubias locas, vendrán a mi último partido, mi hermana tiene listo los carteles. Extrañaré esa cancha tanto. —fijo la mirada en el piso —Pero regresaré, eso cuenta.

—Awwww —gritaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo

—Las vendré a visitar, jugaremos en esa cancha, iremos a nadar. Todo será igual.

—No quiero sonar cursi pero quiero un abrazo —Amanda tiró de la mano de Thom y lo abrazó como si eso dependiera de su existencia, dejándole poco espacio a Bella

—No quiero dañar el momento jóvenes, pero debo dar clases —De fondo se escuchó la voz del Señor August.

La mayoría de los profesores tenía conocimiento de la partida de Thomas Fray , un gran estudiante y deportista se marchaba del instituto.

—Las veo en partido —dijo esto último tirando dos besos a sus amigas.

—Señorita Swan y compañía podrían tomar asiento, tengo un mensaje importante.

—Thom es tan tonto parece una novia desesperada —rió

—Cállate, no sabes disimular. —susurro enojada —No escuche el timbre por culpa tuya.

—¿Mía? Nah, bien que te sentías abrasada de Thom.

—No lo voy a negar —Sonrió de lado mientras sacaba su libro de Ciencias —Debo pensar con qué cara veré a Camile en las gradas. Esa niña me da miedo.

—Y mucho pero la mala fama te la ganaste sola, nadie te manda a besarte medio Chicago.

— ¿Me estás diciendo perra Swan?, eso duele sabes —se tocó el corazón.

_Les presento a un nuevo alumno, el vino desde Londres_

—Mira es tan lindo. —señaló la pantalla del celular

Espero que vayas a verme pequeña canguro les dedicaré los aros a ustedes mis chicas. Suerte en clase mi canguro —Las majillas de Amanda tomaron un tomaron un rojo furioso.

—En conclusión que demonios les pasa, se gustan. —se rasco la cabeza, síntoma de frustración. Tanto drama cuando se nota que los el amor está siendo correspondido.

—Señorita Swan y compañía veo que están muy animadas —Murmuro sarcásticamente.

—Señor Flink, lo sentimos.

El profesor les lanzo una mirada de enojo y concentró su atención en el chico que tenia a lado.

—Señor Cullen puede tomar asiento junto con la señorita Swan.

Bella que no había tomado atención al chico, se quedo sorprendida al verlo.

Era alto y de contextura delgada. Traía puesta unas gafas junto con una bufanda. Poseía una apariencia de nerd pero Bella lo miraba completamente adorable.

Edward al no saber cuál de las dos chicas era Swan se quedo parado junto al escritorio y miró al profesor. Fue ahí cuando Bella reaccionó y se mostró nerviosa, la estaban alejando a su amiga.

— ¿Amanda se tiene que ir verdad?—pregunto nerviosa y casi en llanto

—Exacto, ustedes —las señaló —Me han traído miles de problemas en la hora de dar mi clase, a pesar de tener el promedio más alto de las clases. Pienso que es necesario que el Señor Cullen tenga alguien en quien confié para que sepa ayudarlo.

—Qué más da, espero que sepas tratar al nuevo Bella—murmuro bajo y guiñó el ojo. Amanda era un poco celosa con Bella.

Bella cerró el cuaderno enfadado y fijo su mirada en la ventana. El profesor Bones estaba más pesado cada día.

_Tal vez su esposa no le de las horas de pasión necesarias…_

Echo una carcajada al imaginarse a su profesor, azotando a su esposa.

La mayoría de la clase observo a Bella, como si estuviera loca.

Tapo su cara en sus manos y pidió que la clase termine de una vez.

—H…hola

Elevo su mirada y encontró dos ojos verdes brillantes observándolas.

—Perdón, debo presentarme soy Bella Swan —Sonrió

—Si ya me enteré en menos de dos minutos el profesor se dirigió a ti, soy Edward —sonrió de lado.

—Tienen todo un día para conocerse chicos pero no lo hagan en mi clase. —Pegaron un salto cuando sintieron la voz del señor Bones a sus espaldas.

No hablaron durante los minutos restantes a la clase.

Al sonar la alarma de cambio de hora, Amanda salto de su asiento y corrió a donde Bella.

—Cada día odio más al señor Bones, esto daño mi carácter hoy. —Explotó reclamando. La chica siempre era llamada a sentencia por tratar de llevar a Bella pegada a su hombro.

Edward que no se había movido de su puesto observo nervioso a Amanda, estaba muy cerca.

—Amanda creo que debes dejar que Edward salga de aquí —Señalo la silla

—Oh… perdón no me di cuenta de ti. —comentó afligida —No fue mi intención incomodarte nuevo.

—Siempre soy ignorado, no es nuevo.

Recogió su mochila y tropezó con una silla, trato de acomodarse pero su celular había caído al suelo.

Amanda hecho unas risitas

—Podrías ser amable con él. No conoce a nadie.

—Oh, lo siento ¿Qué eres?, defensora de chicos torpes

Bella ignoro el comentario de su amiga y caminó en dirección de Edward.

—Hey Cullen. Me dejarías ver tu horario. —Señaló su mano

Se lo dio sin hablar.

—Siento lo de mi amiga allá dentro, no sé por qué lo hace. – miró el horario y encontró que su clases coincidían. —Perfecto tus clases concuerdan con las mías. Si quieres te acompaño durante el día.

—Eh… No lo sé… Espero no molestar.

—No molestas Edward. Vamos

—Por cierto que materia es la siguiente. —Camino de espalda mirando fijamente el rostro de Bella.

—No deberías caminar así, te puedes caer —Soltó una risita —Literatura y la profesora no es como el Señor Bones.

—Eso espero. Cierto Bella no me presente correctamente. Soy Edward Cullen , vengo de Londres y tengo 16 años.

—Yo tengo 15 y soy de aquí Cullen. —Sonrió —mejor vamos a clases.

— ¿Y tu amiga?— Pregunto asustado

—Ella sabe como caminar al siguiente salón —frunció el ceño

—No quiero que discutas con ella por mi culpa.

—Nah, ella es así, a veces me dan ganas de matarla—Muchas veces de la que te imaginas —miro su reloj —Vamos

—Okay

Las siguientes clases transcurrieron tranquilamente. Bella tenía que salir corriendo del salón para tomar los mejores puestos en las gradas. Para el partido de Thom

—Hey Cullen quieres ir a ver un partido de basketball —alzo las cejas —Es el último partido de un amigo.

—Claro, pero no estorbaré ¿verdad? —bajo la mirada a su libro.

—No lo eres Cullen.

_Felinos Felinos hoy ganan los Felinos…_

Se escuchaban las barras del equipo. Aun faltaba media hora para el partido. Le llego un mensaje de Amanda.

_**Amanda:**_

_**Que hizo el nuevo para que me dejes sola. **_

_**Bella:**_

_**Nada…**_

_**Amanda :**_

_**¿Vas a ir a partido?**_

_**Bella :**_

_**Si**_

_**Amanda :**_

_**Estas enojada**_

_**Bella :**_

_**No **_

Guardo su celular en la mochila y apunto los datos de la pizarra. Amanda era muy grosera cuando se proponía o inconscientemente. No media el daño que causaba al resto. Pero Bella estaba enojada desde que se enteró sobre el sentimiento de ella hacia Thom. Se sentía mal al saber que su mejor amiga, no era capaz de contarle ese secreto.

_Las amigas no tienen secretos…_

—Bella ya es hora del partido —sentía que movían su mano —Bella estas bien —el rosto de Cullen estaba cerca del de ella. — Te pasa algo?

Noto la cercanía y oculto su cara en sus manos.

—No… nada solo es… la clase.

—Deberíamos irnos ya es hora de ir a ver el partido.

— ¿Partido? — a los segundos reaccionó —Ah, gracias por recordarme y si, vamos rápido, las gradas se llenaran.

Corrieron prácticamente hasta el edificio de al frente el mini estadio del instituto. El edificio era de color blanco, con baldosas de cuadros negros y blancos. La chancha era de madera oscura una perfecta combinación de colores.

Bella diviso a Amanda junto a Ana la hermana de Thomas.

Las dos chicas no se llevaban bien. Anna sabía que Amanda estaba enamorada de su hermano. Pero ahora que se marchaban sonreía al ver imposible una relación más allá de la amistad.

—Bella un aro por ti —grito Thom desde la cancha —Le tiro un beso.

— ¿Es tu novio?

—No es mi amigo nada más. Amanda está loca por el. Pero se va a Canadá la próxima semana y no lo veremos por un largo tiempo —Pensar en eso la ponía peor.

— ¿Y el sabe lo de Amanda?

—No, y no debe saber. Por tu bien espero que no le digas a nadie esto —lo amenazo

—Soy el ignorado, no lo recuerdas?

—No lo eres Edward. —tomó su mano y caminaron hasta encontrarse con Amanda.

Edward se sintió nervioso con el toque de Bella. Tenía su mano firmemente enganchada en la suya y lo guiaba hasta el otro lado de las gradas.

—Ana debes darme una pancarta o pañuelo. —Soltó la mano de Edward y la abrazo.

— ¿Quién es él? —señaló al muchacho alto de atrás

—Se llama Edward Cullen es nuevo y vino desde Londres.

—Eres Británico y muy alto Edward— sonrió con picardía la muchacha. —Qué pena que me voy a Canadá.

Edward puso su mejor cara de alegría.

La chica no pasaba de los catorce años y era muy pequeña. Su cabello hasta la cintura tenía pequeñas ondas.

—Shhh! tienes a Bella. —tapo la boca del muchacho con uno de sus dedos —Debo ir por mas pancartas. Adiós chicos. Y salió sin más.

—No te asustes Cullen, ella es así. Apenas ve un chico alto se emociona mucho —comentó esto al ver la palidez del rostro de su nuevo amigo.

—Ella es una niña y me da miedo. —comento sentándose en las gradas.

— Debo ir a ver a Thom después del partido te lo presentaré.. En un momento regreso.

Salto un par de gradas hasta llegar a los asientos de los jugadores. Thomas bebía un poco de agua.

—Señor papá canguro. Estoy aquí —saludo con una voz infantil.

—Hey , lista para gritar durante una hora mi nombre. —golpeo sus puños.

—Thomas no sabes lo feo que se escuchó eso —soltó una carcajada. —Traje a un ayudante. Mira el chico que esta allá arriba es el nuevo de mi clase.

—Y ya anda contigo. —Grito sorprendido.

El entrenador mando a callarlo.

— ¿Eres idiota?

—A veces.

Bella le tiro una mirada asesina.

—Espero que ese balón llegue a los aros Thomas por que tus bromas no me gustan.

—Ya te enojaste —piñizco su brazo —me voy y te quedas con ese enojo.

—OK es Amanda, no me gusta como trata a las personas. A Cullen lo trato mal. Lo ignoró cuando él estaba presente.

—Ella es así. —Cruzo su brazos —Ya no hay nada de nuevo en eso. Hasta mi hermana la odia.

_Pero no por eso…_

—Sí. Cuando llegue vi a Amanda. Sabes a ¿donde fue?

—Al baño. Pero no se demoren ya mismo comienza el partido.

—Lo sé,

Camino hasta el baño de las chicas y encontró a su amigas sentada en el suelo con el celular en la mano.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Veo las fotos de hace un mes.

—Ah

—Y Cullen

—Afuera.

—No lo quise tratar así. Lo siento.

—No deberías disculparte conmigo. Ve el está en las gradas.

—Pero me acompañas

—Claro con quien más voy a sentarme a ver el partido.

El marcador daba treinta y cinco a treinta dos

Los Felinos ganaban hasta el momento pero aun faltaba diez minutos, Aun esto no estaba ganado.

Los padres de Thomas y Ane apoyaban a su hijo con carteles y gritos de su parte.

Bella, Amanda y las amigas de Ana gritaban a todo pulmón. Edward sentado observaba tranquilamente el partido. A pesar de que el sitio estaba lleno de los estudiantes, más lo de instituto del equipo rival.

Thomas el capitán manejaba el balón tratando de hacer pases a sus amigos. Lo mejor de todo es trabajar en equipo y conseguir la victoria. Su última victoria en esta cancha.

Las barras llenaban el espíritu de los jugadores.

De pronto hacen una falta contra un chico del equipo de los Felinos. Cobran el aro y no encesta pero en el segundo intento el balón se introduce y un punto más para la Casa.

Más gritos por parte del instituto.

Estaban dando todo su potencial en la cancha. "Hoy lo es todo"

El balón caía al piso por error de los visitantes. Era ahora o nunca. El último tiro lo dio Thomas, desde la mitad de la cancha. Susurrando para el solo.

_Adiós Felinos…_

_Treinta y ocho contra Treinta y dos. La victoria es para los Felinos. _

Amanda salto de las gradas hasta la cancha. Corrió a abrazar su amigo.

El instituto cariaba la canción del equipo.

Thomas sintió un golpe de Amanda en la espalda y la tomo de los brazos alzándola y se abrazaron.

—Ganamos bonita. Lo prometí —susurro en el cuello de la chica —Ese último aro fue para ti.

—Eres increíble Thom

Se mantuvieron abrazados por unos segundos hasta que los amigos del chico lo separaron para correr alrededor de la cancha.

Amanda tenía una sonrisa en la cara. Se sentía orgullosa de su amigo. Y las últimas palabras le hicieron sentir mariposas en su estomago.

—Bitches everywhere —canturrio Ana bailando.

Amanda la golpearía pero prefirió mantener la calma.

Robert parecía asustado, miraba desde su puesto a todos, eso le preocupo a Bella.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — estaba algo pálido y perdido

—Si —tomo un respiro — ¿Ganaron verdad?

—Los destrozamos, ahora no habrá clases para celebrar esto. Estas un poco pálido.

—No es nada Bella. —tomo su celular para engañarla

—Voy a bajar con los chicos.

—Okay

Que chico para más raro —pensó Bella. Como es nuevo aquí se ha de sentir extraño.

En el camino saludo a los padres de su amigo. Los señores Calvin eran unos grandes padres, apoyaban a Thom en todo.

—Bella en la tarde debes venir vamos a celebrar. —La había tomado por sorpresa.

—Está bien, da igual siempre asisto a una de las tuyas.

—Me encanta esa actitud, nos vemos —Jessica tenía un gran espíritu fiestero.

Bella fue a la barra con los jugadores del equipo y comenzaron a correr alrededor de la cancha. Hasta que de la nada apareció Ana y sus amigas con unos baldes de agua, juntos a unos globos.

Comenzaron a lanzárselos.

Así se festejaba en el instituto.

Ya era medio día y los chicos fueron a las duchas para preparar la fiesta que se daría en la tarde. Amanda, Edward y Bella estaban afuera de los vestidores.

—Edward opino que debes ir a tu casa te veo raro. —Era la cuarta vez que comentaba lo mal que se veía.

—Estoy bien.

— ¿Vendrás también a la fiesta Cullen?

—Soy parte de la escuela también

—Oh… Claro que lo eres.

—Si —miro sus zapatos.

—Eres un poco tímido eso me da risa —soltó una gran carcajada que hizo que Bella golpeara su hombro.

—Perdón

Thomas salió con un pantalón de mezclilla junto a una campera con el logo Superman

— ¡PUTA MADRE! —Eres un niñato Thom pensé que habías perdido esa campera.

—Nah, la tendré conmigo siempre. —Así que tu eres Cullen. —Hizo un gesto con la mano. —Eres más alto —se elevo con la punta su pies. — ¿Cuánto mides?

—Un metro con ochenta y dos.

— ¡JODIDO SEÑOR! Eres enorme hombre.

Edward sonrió nervioso

—Me veras poco tiempo el Lunes viajo a Canadá y no vendré en una gran época.

—Si eso escuche.

—Bueno nos vamos a comer o algo chicos. Muero de hambre.

**Sé que tarde en actualizar, la escuela no ayuda mucho. El chico, llego al fin pero no de la forma que esperan. Bueno no aun. **

_**Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios**_


End file.
